


This is a stupid story :)

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: Idiotic shit i do at 3 am [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Crack, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: it's not 3 amIts 9 pm





	This is a stupid story :)

"yayeet" smitty say as he do the throw. "hohoe u bitch," john say "but i love you bItCH" john take guitar out of pocket??? "i aint ever gonna stop loving u BITCH" john say, doing the BBBBBR to the bitch ass guitar. it liked it tho ;)

"u dissapoint me" smitty say, doin some gay ass move. "oh :((" john say, doin the same gay move becuz wer e all gay here. 

"❤❤"

"what the fuk"

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing anymore hhhh
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
